Video content may be obtained from a continually growing number of content sources via a diverse set of communications mediums. For example, digital cable television and/or satellite television may enable the broadcast of hundreds of channels of content. Likewise, video may be provided over a computer network via a potentially unlimited number of sources. As a result, a viewer may find it increasingly challenging to discover interesting and relevant content.